Faire demi-tour ou continuer
by Swato
Summary: Pourquoi était-il là ? Alors que c'était la pleine lune et que c'était très dangereux pour un humain de se balader dehors lors d'une telle nuit ? Il ne savait pas, mais il n'avait certainement pas pensé lorsqu'il était sorti dans la foret. Devant lui, majestueux et imposant, se tenait un énorme loup noir. Sterek


**Titre:** Faire demi-tour ou continuer

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. _(eh shit!)_

**Résumé: **Pourquoi était-il là ? Alors que c'était la pleine lune et que c'était très dangereux pour un humain de se balader dehors lors d'une telle nuit ? Il ne savait pas, mais il n'avait certainement pas pensé lorsqu'il était sorti dans la foret. Devant lui, majestueux et imposant, se tenait un énorme loup noir. Sterek

**Note:** Spoil saison 1, saison 2

**Note 2 :** Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire de Teen Wolf ! Il me tardait d'écrire un passage avec Derek transformer en loup garou. Le voila donc ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

.

* * *

.

.

**Faire demi-tour ou continuer**

.

.

Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Non. Vraiment pas. Pourquoi était-il là ? Alors que c'était la pleine lune et que c'était très dangereux pour un humain de se balader dehors lors d'une telle nuit ? Il ne savait pas, mais il n'avait certainement pas pensé lorsqu'il était sorti dans la foret.

Il avait oublié quelle nuit on était. Il avait écouté la radio de son père et sa curiosité l'avait mené ici. Un trésor avait été perdu ici selon un type et il avait fait appel à la police pour le retrouver. Il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par le trésor, c'était juste la recherche qui l'intéressait. Même si trouver un pactole était plutôt... excitant.

Stiles était donc là et maintenant qu'il se souvenait de l'importance de ce jour, il en redoutait les conséquences. Il espérait qu'aucun loup garou ne trainerait dans le coin, ce serait plutôt mauvais pour son matricule.

« Oh bon sang... Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? se demanda t-il tout haut. »

Devait-il faire demi-tour ou continuer ? Continuer au risque de se faire bouffer ou rentrer le plus vite possible ? Rentrer semblait être la solution la plus sure mais il était assez loin de sa voiture et maintenant qu'il se souvenait qu'on était la pleine lune, il n'avait pas envie d'amorcer un pas de risque d'attirer l'attention sur lui. La nuit semblait oppressante, il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel, seule la lune était visible. Clairement visible d'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas pu la manquer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait raviver sa mémoire.

Stiles déglutit et fit prudemment un pas de coté pour faire demi-tour. Il se retourna lentement avec l'impression que le bruit de frottement de ses vêtements venaient de s'amplifier, que sa respiration était trop bruyante et que son cœur battait trop fort et trop sourdement contre ses cotes pour passer inaperçu.

Stiles prit une courte inspiration puis se mit à courir à travers les bois le plus vite possible. La discrétion n'avait jamais été son fort de toute façon. Il courut si vite que ses poumons ne tardèrent pas à le brûler férocement, son corps se mit à le trahir. Ses jambes se firent tremblantes et hésitantes sur le sol inégal, sa respiration se raccourcit et le froid le pénétra jusqu'aux os. Il finit par s'arrêter, hors d'haleine, pour reprendre son souffle. Il se courba en deux, les mains posées sur les genoux, la respiration haletante et dix fois plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumée.

Un craquement se fit entendre dans les branchages et Stiles se redressa vivement, manquant de s'assommer au passage avec la branche d'un arbre. Ses sens s'aiguisèrent alors qu'il essayait de repérer le moindre mouvement dans les broussailles. Son cœur venait de lui aussi se mettre en suspens, battant plus lentement comme pour faire silence et l'aider à se concentrer. Sa vue se fit plus perçante, son ouïe plus fine.

Au loin, une chouette hululait doucement, un bruissement dans les feuillages le renseigna sur la présence de petits rongeurs et il se retourna.

La peur lui broya l'estomac si brusquement qu'il faillit en tomber à la renverse. Mais il ne put pas bouger. Ni esquisser le moindre geste. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre sa course à un rythme effréné.

Devant lui, majestueux et imposant, se tenait un énorme loup noir. Ce loup là ne ressemblait en rien à l'effrayant loup garou qui leurs était apparut dans le lycée et qui s'avéra être Peter. Le loup qui se tenait devant lui était tout aussi grand, tout aussi effrayant... Et aussi incroyablement impressionnant de par son allure.

Stiles réussit enfin à respirer et son souffle se bloqua inconfortablement dans sa gorge. Il réussit enfin à bouger un pied pour reculer mais dès qu'il le fit, le regard rouge du loup suivit le mouvement de son pied avec une curiosité sauvage. Stiles se pétrifia.

Ce loup là n'était pas totalement animal. Il y avait quelque chose d'humain dans sa façon de bouger, son allure était fière, presque dédaigneuse. Stiles se sentait écrasé par l'aura dangereuse qui se dégageait de lui.

Le loup noir avança en terrain conquis, d'un pas sûr et décidé. Stiles ne bougea pas d'un pouce même si ses muscles commençaient à protester. Il regarda l'animal avancer jusqu'à lui et retint son souffle quand il releva la tête pour sentir le bout de ses doigts.

« Oh... my... god, souffla t-il en un murmure, à moitié effrayé et à moitié exalté. »

Il sentait la peur tordre son ventre, et en même temps, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette attitude qu'affichait le loup. La truffe humide s'écarta de ses doigts et Stiles relâcha son souffle. Le loup s'éloigna de quelque pas et ses jambes le lâchèrent brusquement. Il tomba à genoux dans la terre sèche et s'appuya de ses mains sur le sol. Il releva la tête et ses yeux plongèrent directement dans les orbes écarlates de ceux du loup.

Une sorte de grondement accueillant sortit de la gueule de l'animal et Stiles fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs images passèrent devant ses yeux et chacune d'elle se rapportaient à Derek. Il releva alors les yeux.

« Derek ? appela t-il d'une voix incertaine.»

A nouveau un grondement calme se fit entendre et le nœud dans son estomacs disparut. Stiles toisa tout de même avec prudence le loup en face de lui. Peut être que Derek avait perdu le contrôle et qu'il s'apprêtait à le bouffer après tout... Stiles déglutit difficilement et ses muscles se crispèrent douloureusement quand le loup s'approcha encore de lui. Il ne fit pas un geste quand sa truffe humide se colla contre sa nuque. Il attendit un moment le contact acéré des crocs, mais il n'arriva jamais. Le loup était collé contre lui, sa joue duveteuse collé contre la sienne et son museau reniflant son cou.

Stiles hésita un moment, puis il leva la main avec incertitude et la plongea dans la fourrure ébène de l'encolure du loup. L'animal poussa légèrement sa joue de la tête et Stiles interpréta cela comme un encouragement. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans son pelage.

Le loup grogna de satisfaction contre lui et Stiles eut un petit sourire tremblant, pas encore totalement remit de sa frayeur.

Un long moment passa pendant lequel Stiles se détendit parce que le loup - Derek - ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire de mal. Il avait passé un bras autour de lui, une main caressant son flanc doucement. Une certaine sérénité venait de s'emparer de lui. Il était bien, le loup avait chaud et lui transmettait sa chaleur qui se diffusait à ses articulations douloureusement glacées. Stiles ferma même les yeux pour en profiter plus intensément. Il ne se demanda pas un seul instant pourquoi Derek avait soudainement décidé d'être gentil et de se coller à lui, ni pourquoi il trouvait ça si agréable. C'était comme ça, c'était tout.

Brusquement, le loup trembla contre lui, ses contours devinrent plus flous et Stiles serra les dents en entendant quelques os craquer alors que Derek reprenait sa forme humaine. Il ne bougea pas et écarta ses bras juste assez pour lui permettre de se transformer sans contrainte. Quand la métamorphose prit fin, le corps tremblant de Derek se tenait entre ses bras et il ne fit pas mine de le relâcher.

Les doigts de Stiles s'ancrèrent sur la peau de sa nuque alors que Derek plaquait son front contre son épaule, le souffle court à cause de la transformation.

« Tu as froid ? demanda Stiles. »

Stiles frotta doucement son dos nu dans l'espoir de lui transmettre de la chaleur au cas où il aurait froid. Derek sembla s'écrouler et Stiles le maintint facilement contre lui, passant une main ferme dans son dos. Derek ne s'était pas laissé tombé de tout son poids, il s'était juste collé plus fort contre lui et Stiles fut un instant troublé de le constater. Il mit d'abord cela sur le compte de la morsure glacée de la nuit et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il se décala une seconde pour essayer d'enlever sa veste mais Derek le retint contre lui, ne lui permettant pas de bouger.

« J'ai pas froid, gronda t-il sourdement. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils mais ne répondit rien et comme Derek se serrait plus contre lui, il l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. La peau de Derek était chaude contre la sienne et il se surprit à refermer les yeux. Il ressentait la même impression de chaleur qu'avec le loup. Et c'était simple à comprendre. Stiles n'avait pas vu _l'animal_ à travers le loup, il avait vu Derek. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ressente cette même chaleur, cette même sensation de sérénité, de calme.

Les lèvres de Derek effleurèrent sa nuque et Stiles se demanda un instant si c'était un accident avant qu'il ne recommence. Stiles fronça les sourcils tout en caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il en un murmure. »

Il sentit le sourire de Derek contre sa peau et le vit sans peine dans sa tête en l'imaginant. Stiles frissonna quand la langue de Derek passa sur sa peau, au creux de son cou.

« Je marque ce qui m'appartiens, répondit-il avec un ton suffisant. »

Stiles fronça encore les sourcils en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Cela faisait un bout de temps que leur relation était devenu ambiguë, à la limite d'ailleurs. Ça ne le choquait donc pas qu'elle bascule complétement de ce coté là.

« Ce qui t'appartiens ? répéta t-il doucement. »

Derek acquiesça et posa à nouveau sa bouche contre sa peau avec assurance. Stiles sourit et se pencha dans le cou de Derek. Il ouvrit largement la bouche et mordit la peau de son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille. Le sourire de Stiles s'élargit quand Derek grogna d'une voix rauque contre lui.

Derek ne bougea plus et finit par juste poser sa bouche contre sa peau, sans l'embrasser ni le lécher. Stiles fit de même et ils restèrent comme cela.

La nuit s'étirait en longueur et pourtant elle leurs parraissait si courte. Stiles aurait voulu rester dans cette position encore longtemps mais ses genoux commencèrent à craquer et ses muscles s'ankylosèrent à force de rester dans la même posture. Derek commença à avoir froid, il était complétement nu, au milieu de la forêt et les bras de Stiles ne furent plus suffisant pour le réchauffer.

D'un même mouvement, ils se séparèrent. Stiles enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dos de Derek sans trop le regarder, le respectant en ne l'observant pas sous toute les coutures.

Derek le remercia d'un signe de tête et chacun se releva pour rentrer. Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas, mais ils auraient milles occasions à présent.

Ils se quittèrent sur un regard complice, avec la promesse que ce qui venait de se produire dans les bois ne resterait pas un acte isolé et se reproduirait souvent.

_Très_ souvent.

.

**- Fin -**

**.  
**

* * *

Salut !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de répondre à vos reviews, je répondrais surement pendant les vacances de Noël. En attendant, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez grâce à l'apparition de cet OS ! XD.

A la prochaine ! :-)


End file.
